supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Luk Thung Cup
The 2017 Luk Thung Cup will be held in Bangkok, Thailand from October 16 to 22, 2017. It moved from Thailand to China and the date from October to November in 2016 due to the death and funeral of the King of Thailand on October 13, 2016. Pee Saderd is the defending champion, having took a wildcard last year. Tournament The Luk Thung Cup is the same as the WTA Elite Trophy, with IndyCar drivers finishing 9th to 19th in the final standings after the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma qualifying for the tournament. The wildcard entrant had to be of Thai origin, or born in Thailand. In 2017, the tournament is 12 players in a round robin format with the 4 groups representing three episodes Pee Saderd won the Celebrity Family Feud tournament in (Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham, Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson, Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2), MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends, Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group, Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian, Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20), Jennie Garth vs. Kyle Massey and Lee Brice vs. Jerrod Niemann, Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10), MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17), and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming). Qualified players finished 9th in the standings, despite being 15th at one point.]] Ryan Hunter-Reay finished 9th in the final standings after he finished inside the top 10 at Sonoma despite being 15th in the standings after Road America entering Iowa. That led him to him and Beedrill seeded 29th and 30th in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends, where he made the fourth round but lost to Mario Lopez. Hunter-Reay finished on the podium three times, at Indianapolis road course, Iowa, and Watkins Glen, and also finished 4th at St. Pete, with DNFs and crashes derailing his season from the Indy 500 until Iowa. Hunter-Reay made the semifinals in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), losing to his Andretti Autosport teammate Pee Saderd. This marks Hunter-Reay's 2nd appearance at the event. finished 10th in the standings.]] Tony Kanaan said that 2017 was his last season at Chip Ganassi Racing after he and Max Chilton were fired from the team in the 2018 season. Kanaan's best result in IndyCar was 2nd at Texas, after causing those crashes in the race despite leading only a single lap. Kanaan had very poor Celebrity Family Feud results, with none of them quarterfinals or better and his best was third round in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), where Takuma Sato ended his run. Most of Kanaan's poor Feud results mostly came from voting for the losing family in the first round. This marks Kanaan's first appearance at the event since 2013. finished 11th in the standings.]] Max Chilton returns to the event finishing 11th, despite leading the most laps at the Indy 500 with 50 but wasn't able to pass Takuma Sato and instead finished fourth. He had scored no podiums during the season but his best result was the Indianapolis 500 where he finished fourth and was also his only top five finish. In Celebrity Family Feud, Chilton's best result was a fourth round appearance in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson, where a defeat to Pee Saderd ended Chilton's hope of winning the tournament. finished 12th in the standings.]] Marco Andretti finished 12th, after finishing 16th in the standings that led him to his worst standings result since 2012. Andretti's best result was fourth place in Toronto, and he had also finished sixth at Texas, his best at an oval since 2015 at Auto Club Speedway. He also finished 8th at the Indy 500. Andretti's best Celebrity Family Feud result was a final in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham, losing to countryman Pee Saderd in the final. He also made the fourth round in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson, losing to 2016 IndyCar Series champion Simon Pagenaud in the fourth round. finished 13th in the standings.]] James Hinchcliffe didn't have a good last two races at Watkins Glen and Sonoma, as engine issues were the reason why he finished 13th again in 2017. Many had expected Hinchcliffe to be at least ahead of Apolo Anton Ohno in the final standings after Sonoma concluded, but he fell from 11th to 13th in the standings, and being seeded lower than Max Chilton and world no.1 Pee Saderd. Had he not suffer the engine issue at Sonoma, Hinchcliffe would have been seeded higher than Chilton or Andretti, but ahead of wildcard Saderd. Hinchcliffe won the 2017 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach, his first since he won a rain-shortened IndyCar race at NOLA Motorsports Park in 2015, his last win before his near-fatal crash in May that year. Hinchcliffe made the final in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group, retiring against Pee Saderd. finished 14th in the standings and was Rookie of the Year.]] Ed Jones qualified for the event for the first time by becoming Rookie of the Year in IndyCar in 2017 and finished 14th overall. He had a solid season, with a top 10 finish at St. Petersburg, and finished 3rd at the Indianapolis 500, a second straight year with a rookie inside the top 3, even though he failed to lead a lap. Jones' best Celebrity Family Feud result was a quarterfinal in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10), where he was defeated by school teacher Donald Bennie, despite being the favourite to beat Bennie for his first Feud semifinal. Jones was the first IndyCar driver born in the United Arab Emirates to represent the country at the Indianapolis 500. finished 15th in the standings, despite missing Barber.]] JR Hildebrand finished 15th in the standings after Sonoma despite missing the 2017 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama with an injury sustained in a crash with Mikhail Aleshin at the 2017 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach. He finished 2nd at the Iowa Corn 300 behind Hélio Castroneves, his best IndyCar finish since he finished 2nd at the 2011 Indianapolis 500 to Dan Wheldon, who was killed at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. His best Feud result was Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, the first tournament, making the fourth round losing to Mario, who had also knocked out Ed Jones in the third round. Also, he was beaten by Russian Pee Saderd in the third round of Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, despite being unseeded due to the change of qualification. finished 16th in the standings.]] Carlos Muñoz qualified for the third straight year, after finishing 10th in 2016 and 13th in the standings in 2015. His season start was poor, with a DNF at St. Petersburg that led him to being unseeded for the Math Open. Muñoz had a good first Celebrity Family Feud tournament in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, where he upset Pee Saderd, no.1 and also defending champion from Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans that time. Muñoz qualified for the quarterfinals, losing to Mikhail Aleshin, who later won the title and was also IndyCar's only title of the Feud that year, as some of the pre-tournament favorites (Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon, Josef Newgarden, Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, and Hélio Castroneves) fell in the first round. ended 17th in the standings.]] Charlie Kimball had a dismal 2017 season, with the first race at St. Petersburg ended up in a DNF. His best IndyCar result was 6th at Road America, which thus still didn't qualify Kimball to seedings in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends but a win in Road America would have qualified Kimball. Kimball's best Celebrity Family Feud result was semifinals in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham, despite being 18th in the standings entering Road America after Texas Motor Speedway. The closest Kimball was to qualifying for seedings by IndyCar standings was in the last four episodes Pee Saderd all had won, being 17th in the standings after Mikhail Aleshin was released by Schmidt Peterson Motorsports. finished 18th in the standings for a second straight season.]] Conor Daly finished 18th in the standings again in 2017, after finishing 18th in the final standings after Sonoma in 2016. Daly experienced a poor season with no top ten finishes until Texas Motor Speedway, when he finally finished in the top 10 for the first time. Daly's best Celebrity Family Feud result came in Jennie Garth vs. Kyle Massey and Lee Brice vs. Jerrod Niemann, when he made the quarterfinals, Daly's best Feud result since he played with the other IndyCar drivers (Hélio Castroneves, Will Power, James Hinchcliffe, and Tony Kanaan) in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models and the IndyCar drivers eventually won the game. Daly finished 5th at Watkins Glen International, his best IndyCar race result since the same track in 2016. finished 19th in the standings despite missing five races.]] Mikhail Aleshin finished 19th in the standings despite missing five races and being replaced in Toronto by Sebastian Saavedra and all of Pocono, Gateway, Watkins Glen and Sonoma by Sebastian Saavedra at the remaining ovals and Jack Harvey at the remaining road courses. Aleshin was released from Schmidt Peterson Motorsports on August 12. Aleshin won Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, thus becoming the only IndyCar driver to win a title in Celebrity Family Feud all season, as the other champions were Pee Saderd, Volcarona and Joey Fatone. Aleshin went through the Le Mans undefeated as all the other pre-tournament favorites Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon, Will Power, Hélio Castroneves, Simon Pagenaud and Josef Newgarden all fell in the first round. returned to Thailand to play the Luk Thung Cup again in his birth country as a wildcard.]] Pee Saderd became the wildcard recipient, as he is a native of Khon Kaen. While, none of his fellow Grammy Gold singers being able to catch Saderd on the Celebrity Family Feud tournament wins, after 10 of the 15 tournaments were completed. This marked Saderd's return to Thailand to play a tournament for the first time since the 2015 Luk Thung Cup. Pee Saderd won the Race of Champions, Rolex 24 at Daytona, Sebring Open and the Math Open by himself in singles. Saderd said the October 16-22 time slot for the Luk Thung Cup was perfect for the 44-year-old as he will celebrate his 45th birthday on the Thursday of the tournament. Saderd nearly won (12 of the 15 held) all the Celebrity Family Feud tournaments, expect for Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, where Carlos Muñoz upset him in the first round, Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson, where Joey Fatone defeated Saderd in the final and Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13), where Volcarona knocked Saderd out in the semifinals. qualified as an alternate.]] Volcarona, the evolution of Larvesta, qualified as one of the alternates for the Luk Thung Cup. It began the year with poor results in both the Race of Champions and the Rolex 24. Volcarona then made the semifinals of the Math Open, losing to Ueli Kestenholz. Volcarona had poor Feud results until Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group, when Volcarona qualified for the first time in seedings. It then made the quarterfinals in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), losing to Ryan Hunter-Reay. Volcarona won the title in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13), defeating Vaporeon in the first all-Pokemon final having defeated Pee Saderd in the semifinals. Volcarona also made the quarterfinals in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17), losing to Scott Dixon. Champions Singles * Pee Saderd def. Tony Kanaan, 6–4, 5–7, 7–5 References Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in Thailand